


Summer & Winter

by Katrina_Linden



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, F/F, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Linden/pseuds/Katrina_Linden
Summary: There is Summer with her warmth and fair justice, the Queen of a grateful people.And then there is Winter with an icy rage, handing out death to all who misjudge her.





	

Check out my [Tumblr](http://katrina-linden-art.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
